The present invention relates generally to the detection of faults in a power system, and more particularly to providing an indication of fault location with respect to individual poles or line supports.
Temporary or permanent faults occur on a power line because of flash-over or failure of insulation. Detecting the precise location of such faults on an extended power system is problematical. While general areas under fault can be identified, the precise location of a fault often remains difficult to pinpoint, requiring substantial expenditures in time and manpower.